


Yearning

by cutemara



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemara/pseuds/cutemara
Summary: Vala knows exactly what Daniel thinks of her.





	Yearning

Vala knows what Daniel thinks of her. She can see it clearly in the irritation laced on his face, the disappointment that lines his jaw and the spark of distaste in his eyes when she says or does something particularly crude. She doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of her. She hears their words whispered as she walks past. The meaning never changes though the words depend on what planet she’s on. She learned to not care years ago. Or rather she learnt not to show it. And so Daniel will never know how deeply his opinion of her hurts. 

*^*^*

Vala knows what Daniel thinks of her. She closed her heart off years ago but the first time she saw Daniel, she knew there would never be anyone else. He shines to her like a glowing beacon leading to redemption. No matter what life throws at him, no amount of pain, sadness, frustration, injustice or loss can change that purity he carries inside him. A purity she can only dream of after the life she has been forced to lead. Daniel will never know that her act is just a smokescreen to hide just how deeply she yearns for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave a review! They feed a writer’s soul!


End file.
